


We are colours

by cadesaby19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Colours, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Angst, Multi, like very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesaby19/pseuds/cadesaby19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, the world  is a mix of many different, more or less beautiful colours, surrounded by people who give the colours life and shape.<br/>And yes, the Winchesters and their angel are pretty bad-looking, but as long as they have a tiny bit of colour in their life, they have nothing to lose.<br/>Right?</p>
<p>Dean sometimes wonders if he and Cas are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are colours

Dean often wondered, if he and Cas were meant to be.

A long time ago someone said, if he were a colour, he would be an ugly one. The sentence kept stuck in his head and he sometimes catches himself thinking about it.  
Of course he would be ugly. He is not the friendliest guy on earth and he has done some pretty fucked up things, but why, Dean asks himself, would Castiel call himself his?

When you think about Cas, you imagine light colours, a mix of white, blue, yellow and the lightest purple. You think of love and life and light and beautiful. Cas brings colour to Deans world where he thought black has taken over. His days are brighter, the world more colourful than he could ever imagine.  
So Dean thinks, if Castiel could make his life more delightful, is he making his angels life more dark or hideous? Does he rub the darkness off on Cas´ shining soul? Because why would he mix something so disgusting and magnificent? 

The answer is because he loves him. With all his heart and soul, with his being, he loves him so much, any other thing is just insignificant. In addition, Dean got told that he has the most colourful aura Castiel has ever seen. In a long talk, both had sorted out their problems , which would be the Winchesters low self-esteem.

("You are so beautiful, Dean. Why don´t you recognize it?")

Maybe Dean is more colourful than he has known.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he told Sammy about colors, Sam said he always saw him green. 

("Why would I be green?")

Apperently green is a calming colour, the colour of hope. And of course because of his eyes. Dean knows his eyes are pretty, he often gets compliments and, you know, maybe he even used the advantage of having pretty eyes to land by a lady (or a gentlemen, not that he will ever tell Sammy). But the way Sam said it, it´s more. He didn´t ask further.

He thought about Sammy. About his changing colours, from a warm yellow-orange when he was a kid, to a dark grey when he left for Stanford. He had a lot of colours in his life, he wondered what that means. (Dean doesn´t wanna fucking thing about Sams colour when he was with Ruby). But after all, his colour got lighter and lighter. Dean knows Sam will never get the colour he had as a kid.  
He asked Sam about him and Cas. The answer he got was interesting.

"Well, you know most people would think you are are a screw-up. A distasteful thing in a world where they would love you, but as an individual. But I don´t think they got the concept right. It is who you are. And you should be happy."

At first, Dean thought he talked about this whole guy-guy thing, but then he remembers they talked about colours.  
If you think about it hard enough, it makes sense.

Blue and green, two perfect individual colours. Everyones favorite colour, blue like the ocean, like the sky, like heaven (Dean snorted at that thought). And green, like the grass, the trees, like the earth. They are the two role models of colours. But if you mix them, they are just an ugly green or a weird shade of blue, they are not meant to be together. Funnily enough, neither Castiel nor Dean care. Because yeah, the colours might be a screw-up, but so are they. And as long as they still have colours in their life, everything is good, no?

If you add a tiny bit of brown (yes, Dean knows they´re "hazel", but come on), the mix will get even uglier, a bit darker too.  
When Dean told Sam about that (visibly drunk), he laughs, when a bit sad.

("When did you get so sensible, Dean?")

They both know Sam thinks about making them darker, repulsive, so Dean just went for a surprise hug.

("Wow,didn´t know you are that drunk, big brother")

(They both saw the tiny but honest smile on his face.)  
(They pretend not to notice.)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later in bed, Cas and Dean talk about colours.  
About the beautiful colours Cas experienced in heaven, how the gardens looked like, Gabriels wings, his room.  
("You had your own room?")  
And then Dean talked about his childhood. How the colour of Sams eyes changed, the colour of his mothers hair and of the fireworks 1996.  
As Dean fell asleep, Cas saw his aura shifting to a warm orange colour.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes, the world is a mix of many different, more or less beautiful colours, surrounded by people who give the colours life and shape.  
And yes, the Winchesters and their angel are pretty bad-looking, but as long as they have a tiny bit of colour in their life, they have nothing to lose.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I apologize for mistakes, I wrote that at 4 in the morning ( but that is worth the lack of sleep).


End file.
